darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerulean
Ceruleans are Wizards who can draw power from the forces whirling within the Cerulean Storm. Though many of their spells are destructive in nature, Ceruleans may be either Preservers or Defilers. As such, they can gather spell energy in the normal manner, or cull it from the Cerulean Storm or the smaller Tyr-storms that it produces. Few know much about Ceruleans as they are as new to Athas as the storm they take their name from, are few in number, and are only rarely encountered. Both the power of the Cerulean Storm itself and its offshoots, the smaller Tyr-Storms, are useful to Cerulean Wizards. It’s important to note that Ceruleans aren’t tapping into elemental power, but into the living sparks of those connected to the storm —namely Tithian and Rajaat. Powers Ceruleans alone among Athasian Wizards seem able to draw power from the Cerulean Storm, this seemingly elemental source, a path usually denied to Defilers and Preservers but open to elemental Priests. That Ceruleans are able to use the great storm to power their spells indicates that the storm is not, in truth, simply an elemental force. These Wizards can siphon energy from the storms and, in the case of some Tyr-storms, can even dissipate them and capture their energy for later use. Character Class This strange Wizard is able to tap into the force of the Cerulean Storm to power his spells. The Cerulean may be either a Defiler or a Preserver, but this identification has more to do with his personal ethics than with harming or preserving plant life (unless he is far from the magical storms and unwilling or unable to call it to him). Cerulean Wizards may only combine this kit with one other class. They may be either multiclassed or dual-classed Cerulean/Psionicists. This is due to the strange nature of the storm itself, which precludes the Wizard combining it with any Fighter, Cleric, or Thief class. Cerulean Wizards are extremely rare. Few have the ability to access the storm’s power; fewer still want to do so. Races Aarakocra, Elves, Half-Elves, and Humans may all become Cerulean Wizards. Aarakocra have an affinity for high, cold places which makes them suited to the kit even though they only reluctantly use the destructive magic provided by the Cerulean Storm’s energy. The most likely candidates to become Cerulean Wizards are Humans. Requirements They must be able to concentrate hard enough to bring the power of the storm from a great distance away and have the stamina to withstand its powerful energies. 2nd Edition Cerulean Wizards must have an Intelligence score of at least 15 and a Constitution score of 12 to qualify for the kit. Cerulean Wizards must have some sort of chaotic alignment (Chaotic Good CG, Chaotic Neutral CN, or Chaotic Evil CE) in order to comprehend the changeable nature of the storm’s power. Role Cerulean Wizards are new to Athas. They are explorers and researchers who have discovered a new power source and who seek to exploit it. For whatever reason, Cerulean Wizards were not content to practice magic as hundreds of generations of wizards have done before them. Whether they sought more power, an end to the destruction of the world’s plant life, an outlet for their creativity in experimentation, or simply craved new knowledge, each Cerulean Wizard found a new way to cast magic. Others have been lured to the power by Tithian, the one-time king of Tyr who is trapped within the Cerulean Storm. Ceruleans are by nature tamperers and experimenters. Older Ceruleans were magical theoreticians doomed to frustration and failure until the appearance of the Cerulean Storm. Younger Wizards may have stumbled upon the power source without realizing what they’d found. Each, however, is a pioneer in a whole new form of wizardry. The Cerulean Storm has only been in existence for a short time. It is something of an unknown factor, especially since it is situated out in the center of the Sea of Silt. The Tyr-storms that spin off of the larger one also provide energy for Cerulean Wizards, but the result of drawing upon them may be to call down their full destructive power on an area. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t, depending on the skill and strength of will of the Wizard. Wizards who can utilize the storm’s power are breaking new ground each time they cast a storm-powered spell. Because they are not content to rely on old theories and practices, all Cerulean Wizards are mavericks. The Sorcerer-Kings are loathe to employ them, having little idea what they are likely to do or even what they are capable of doing. Further, it disturbs the Sorcerer-Kings to think that tampering with the Cerulean Storm may somehow weaken the seals which are once again keeping Rajaat, the First Sorcerer, imprisoned in the Hollow and his servants tied to the Black. Likewise, the Veiled Alliance wants little to do with those who play with forces they may not know how to control. Even if they could condone the Cerulean Wizard’s use of the Cerulean Storm to power their spells, the Alliance has little need of magical mavericks who can’t or won’t follow orders. Even if Cerulean Wizards don’t directly harm plant life, they are potentially capable of wiping out whole areas of green growing things if they lose control of their spells and draw down a Tyr-storm on top of themselves. Despite this, Cerulean Wizards can make very helpful traveling companions. They are more tied to elemental type spells than other Wizards, they can call upon powerful destructive magic with which to combat foes, and they even have a chance to use up the power of a Tyr-storm, thus negating its destructive power. Class Modification 2nd Edition Unlike other Athasian Wizards, Ceruleans may cast up to four elemental spells per day (assuming they are capable of doing so due to level and availability) without attracting the displeasure of the elemental spirits. They receive no special bonuses when doing so. Because of the chaotic nature of the Cerulean Storm, Ceruleans must roll on Table XVII: Gathering Energy Through Defiling Magic (see Chapter One of Defilers and Preservers) to determine how many spells they can cast each day. Rather than determining terrain type, the character should roll 1d10. On a 1 he uses the barren terrain line; on a 2-4, the infertile one; on a 5-7, the fertile terrain type; on a 8-9, the abundant one, and on a 10, he uses the lush terrain line to determine how many spells he can memorize for the day. An Intelligence check is required just as it is for normal Defilers. This check determines the Wizard’s ability to call upon the storm that day. Weapon Proficiencies Ceruleans use the weapons common to all Wizards. Nonweapon Proficiencies 2nd Edition Cerulean Wizards have the following Bonus Proficiencies: Lens Crafting and Weather Sense. Recommended Proficiencies: Ancient History; Artistic Ability; Engineering; Gem Cutting; Languages, Ancient; Reading/Writing; Spellcraft; Spellweaving. Special Benefits Cerulean Wizards only have need for one spell component to cast their spells — a blue glass lens they may craft themselves. Sources * Defilers and Preservers: The Wizards of Athas. 1996. Accessory, by Nicky Rea. Ref. 2445. ISBN 0-7869-0383-X. Category:Class